bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Stay Beautiful
Artist :Diggy-MO' ;Single :STAY BEAUTIFUL ;Released :2010.05.12 ;Tracklist # STAY BEAUTIFUL # Wardrobe #6 # STAY BEAUTIFUL (Instrumental) ;Information Stay Beautiful is Diggy-MO's fifth single. The title track is used as the twenty-third ending theme for the Bleach anime, and it is used from Episode 266 to Episode 277. Video Mirrored for Youtube copyright reasons w7P2l96Vsbg Lyrics Japanese Romaji What should I do? Naze ni isogiashi no yume oibito Oh! Demo sono mama sa kitto I gotta go slap my leather jacket on Sassou to ikeru hazu Sa hikari kazaru VENUS CITY ate ni Forgive me ari no mama no ore Baka rashikatta toshite mo Oh! Kono mama sa zutto Let me go knowin' now the pressure is on Katarenai omoi ga aru Amata no hoshitachi yo Omae no sono kokoro koso ga Sekai no subete da ze Wasurezu ni iro Oh oh oh oh! Dream Dream! Oikosu sa REAL WORLD Scream Scream! Netsujou sakebu VOICE Heart Heart! Hajirau YOUR SMILE Stay Beautiful! Oh oh oh oh! Kick Kick! Mukiau sa COOL WORLD Beat Beat! Uchinarase EMOTION Heart Heart! Must be so strong, so Tough Tough Tough Stay Beautiful! Oh oh oh oh! Scream Scream! Oh oh oh oh! Heart Heart! Oh oh oh oh! English Translation What should I do? Why do you rush after your dreams? Oh! But if I wanna stay like this I gotta go slap my leather jacket on I oughtta go in style I'm going to shining Venus city Forgive me but even if I'm stupid The way I am now Oh! I'm gonna stay like this forever Let me go knowin' now the pressure is on There's feelings I can't describe Hey all you stars up there That heart of yours Is all the world has Never forget it Oh oh oh oh! Dream Dream! Get ahead of the real world Scream Scream! Cry out in a passionate voice Heart Heart! I'm shy around your smile Stay Beautiful! Oh oh oh oh! Kick Kick! I can face the cruel world Beat Beat! Clanging with emotion Heart Heart! Must be so strong, so Tough Tough Tough Stay Beautiful! Oh oh oh oh! Scream Scream! Oh oh oh oh! Heart Heart! Oh oh oh oh! Characters The characters in the twenty-third ending theme animation, in order of appearance, are: *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Orihime Inoue *Ggio Vega *Avirama Redder *Charlotte Cuuhlhourne *Nirgge Parduoc *Cirucci Sanderwicci *Baraggan Luisenbarn *Loly *Menoly *Choe Neng Poww *Dordonii Alessandro del Socacchio *Gantenbainne Mosqueda *Findor Carias *Yasochika Iemura *Hanatarō Yamada *Shūhei Hisagi *Izuru Kira *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Don Kan'onji *Sajin Komamura *Tetsuzaemon Iba *Kaname Tōsen *Gin Ichimaru *Sōsuke Aizen *Wonderweiss Margera *Yoruichi Shihōin *Lilynette Gingerback *Coyote Starrk *Ganju Shiba *Hiyori Sarugaki *Mashiro Kuna *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Yylfordt Granz *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Di Roy Linker *Edrad Liones *Shawlong Kūfang *Nakeem Greendina *Apache *Mila-Rose *Sun-Sun *Tia Harribel *Ulquiorra Cifer *Rangiku Matsumoto *Zommari Leroux *Yasutora Sado *Keigo Asano *Renji Abarai *Mizuiro Kojima *Love Aikawa *Shinji Hirako *Hachigen Ushōda *Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi *Kensei Muguruma *Sentarō Kotsubaki *Jūshirō Ukitake *Kiyone Kotetsu *Nanao Ise *Shunsui Kyōraku *Lisa Yadōmaru *Retsu Unohana *Isane Kotetsu *Chōjirō Sasakibe *Tesla *Nnoitra Jiruga *Luppi *Uryū Ishida *Aaroniero Arruruerie *Yammy Riyalgo *Szayel Aporro Granz Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending